The Wedding Night
by snappyweaver
Summary: My story on Ricky and Lucy's wedding night.


The Wedding Night

Ricky carried Lucy over the threshold of the bridal suite in Hawaii as the bellhop followed them with their luggage. He drew in and gave his bride a soft and sweet kiss before setting her back on her feet and then turned to tip the man and dismissed him with a polite, "That will be all, my good man." The man nodded in silence and left them alone.

Lucy tensed as Ricky wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to startle you." He softly spoke in her ear, immediately calming her. She smiled and said in a bashful tone. "I suppose I'm a bit nervous." He gently turned her to face him and then he drew her closer in his arms. "Don't be nervous, honey." He then slowly slid the zipper of her dress down, causing her to pull away with urgency. "Ricky, shouldn't we settle in before going to sleep?" Ricky gave her an amused smile and asked, "Before we go to sleep?"

As he watched his bride fidgeting with her hands and looking down at the floor, he knew she was more than nervous, she seemed nearly terrified. He wasn't sure if there was added anxiety because she knew he had his share of sexual experience, or it was a normal fear because she just hadn't been touched before and she didn't know what to expect. He knew her mother was uptight, but surely she had to have told her what to expect on the wedding night – wait, he thought, maybe that was the problem! She frightened Lucy unnecessarily.

"Baby", he addressed her softly and sat her in his lap as he sat in the white leather chair. "I want you to relax, honey. We'll take everything slow and easy – you have my promise." She clung to him by wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know I'm in love with you, Ricky and I do want you – in every way, it's just – it's just", she sighed with frustration and couldn't say anymore in fear of sounding childish.

He stroked her back where he had opened the zipper of her pure white wedding dress. "I'll tell you what", he began. "You go in and put on that something special that you mentioned earlier while I pour the champagne and get more comfortable. I'll put the music on and we can dance and take in the beautiful sight of the beach and full moon on the balcony." She smiled and did as he asked and he watched as his bride went into the bathroom to change, all the while wondering what garbage her mother had put in her head.

Lucy removed all her clothing in the bathroom and stood in front of the full length mirror, looking at her body and praying that Ricky would like what he was going to see very soon. The words of her mother played back in her head like a broken record. "Sex is a wifely duty and for the enjoyment of the husband." Tears welled up in her eyes as she again remembered her mother telling her in a condescending tone, "If you aren't willing to give into his every little desire, he will step out on you. And I hope you adjust to being barefoot and pregnant too."

Lucy turned away from the mirror in disgust as if her mother was right there saying that to her at that very moment. And then she heard the gentle voice of the man she loved call her. "Come on, baby. I miss you already." She smiled and wiped her tears. "I'll be out in a minute", she called out, happily. And then she reached into her suitcase and pulled out her white negligee.

Minutes later, Lucy walked out and saw Ricky was out on the balcony looking out at the beach. The night was gorgeous and quiet with the full moon hovering above and reflecting off the water. There was a slight warm breeze and all they heard was the sound of the rolling waves.

"Ricky." The sound of her voice jolted and turned him around to face her. His tuxedo tie was hanging loose around his neck and his mouth dropped at the sight before his eyes. She stood before him in a long and silky white negligee with thin straps holding it up at the top. She was showing much more skin then she had ever before and he loved looking at her too. And though she was doing her best to hide her anxiety, he knew she was still scared. He smiled and drew her into his arms. "You looking amazing, Mrs. Ricardo." Again, she clung to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She whispered in his ear, "Do you really like what you see?" He pulled her back to look at her and he gave her that reassuring look while cupping her face in his hands . "You are the most beautiful sight God has ever created." He told her softly.

Her lower lip quivered upon hearing the most loving words from his lips and then came the joyful tears. "I hope those are happy tears", he said softly when gently wiping them with his thumbs. "Yes." This was the only word she could get out as that wave of emotion grew to the point of causing her to begin to lose control. For the first time, she heard the soft music playing in the back ground as he led her by the hand back inside their suite.

She watched as he picked up both champagne glasses and handed one to her. "To my gorgeous wife", he began with the glass raised. "Here's to lifelong romance and tonight being the start of many more happy memories." They clanged the glasses together, interlocked their arms and drank to his heartfelt toast.

After a few comfortable moments of silent gazes and finishing their glasses of champagne, Ricky took both glasses and set them down. He knew he promised to take it all slow, but he just couldn't wait anymore. He took her in his arms and swayed slowly to the music with her. He could still feel her tremble, which kept him in check quite well. As she rested her head on his shoulder, she wondered if she could live up to his expectations, not just as a wife, but as a lover too. She swooned as he gently stroked the small of her back – and then he slowly moved lower to her bottom.

He smiled as he ran his hand over her shapely bottom, as he discovered she had panties to go with her sexy nightie when feeling through the silk. She grasped the back of his shirt as they continued to dance. She looked over his shoulder and at the beach, listening to the waves and hoping between the sound of the waves and being in his arms, she could find a way to relax. Then the music stopped and she felt him pull away as she clung to him. Then he held her tight, in his reassuring way. "Honey, I'm going to be very gentle with you, I promise." They were both silent as they held onto each other and then he released her. He caressed her cheek and then drew in and captured her lips. She swore he knees would buckle as he pulled her into him like never before and kissed her as if he was leaving for war.

He just had to undress her, so he released her again and gazed into her eyes. And then, without warning he softly drew in, pulled her back in his arms and began kissing her bare neck and shoulders. The way he drove his smooth lips across her shoulder blade and collar bone began to have an effect on her down below. Her breathing increased as he had his hands all over her body. And then he removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor. As her intensity rose, she gasped as he yanked her body into his. She had never seen him like this before, he was almost animalistic as he continued to press his lips into her chest.

Suddenly she pulled from him. "Ricky, slow down", she told him while out of breath. "You promised, slow and easy." He closed his eyes and exhaled. "You're right, baby", he replied while out of breath as though he had just finished playing his conga drum. He then slowly reached for her and slid both her straps off her shoulders. He once again cupped her face in his hands and said, "Everything is going to be okay, baby, just relax and enjoy me touching you." She stood quiet and biting down on her lower lip as she did when she was nervous. And then he released her nightie and allowed it to fall to the floor, revealing herself to him.

Ricky scooped Lucy up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. "Ricky", she addressed him with urgency. "The curtains are wide open!" Ricky chuckled softly and said, "Remember we are on a private part of the island, no one will ever see you but me." He gently laid her on the bed and slid next to her.

As he gazed over her body, he was in awe of her creamy beautiful skin – and when looking at her firm breasts, he knew she was ready for him to touch her, even if she couldn't admit it. His hand rested on her flat abdomen as he gazed into her eyes. "You are simply beautiful, my baby", he whispered and then began to gently trace her hard nipples with his tongue. Her eyes grew big upon contact to her sensitive skin.

Moments later, Lucy arched her back and began to moan, sending him a thrilling sense that she was granting him permission to go further. He felt his length grow with her moans and then he removed his mouth from her breasts and then began sliding downward. Her eyes grew big once again when she realized where he was heading. She swallowed hard and again began to tremble. Upon feeling her shaking, Ricky stopped and slid back up to her. "Relax, honey." He then gently pressed his lips to hers. As she opened her mouth, he slid his tongue through and drove his hand down to her panty line. When the kiss broke, they gazed at each other and then he silently slid her panties off. She gasped as he slid two of his fingers inside her. As he massaged her gently, he became concerned that she wouldn't be able to take his length as he was taken aback by how small she was. He knew that as gentle as he would be, it may not be gentle enough. He kissed her and worked her as he saw signs of her enjoying his touch. She arched her back and moaned – and then she continued to call his name, over and over and each time she became louder and he could feel her about to explode - and then it happened. "Oh, god, Ricky! Ohhh!" He became so aroused at her pleasure that he felt as though his manhood was about to rip through the seam of his zipper.

As Lucy laid there trying to calm from her orgasm, Ricky stood up, kicked his shoes off and quickly tore his pants and boxers off. As he did, he noticed Lucy looking away and he smiled due to her shyness. He slid next to her knowing that because she was a virgin, there was a big possibility she never saw a man without his pants. "Honey", he addressed her gently when taking her hand and guiding it to his manhood. Though he could see the alarmed look on her face as she felt his length, she did her best to remain calm. He thought for sure she could run out of the room screaming at the thought of it being inside her.

He rose to his knees and slowly opened her legs. He caressed the sides of her thighs and quietly told her, "Honey, you have to relax, otherwise it won't be very pleasant." She silently nodded and took a deep breath. And then he eased himself into her as she began to cry out in pain. "Oh Ricky!" He slowly and as gently as possible continued inside her until he couldn't go any further while she clung to him and cried, "Ricky – it hurts! Ricky!" He began to slowly slip in and out of her while talking to her in a comforting voice. "I'm being as gentle and I can, baby – Shh." At that moment he was thankful that they had a private part of the island because the last thing he wanted was people thinking he was raping her – it was bad enough that he felt as though he was raping his own wife with the way she cried.

Ricky held her as close as possible as he continued to make love to her and make her his. Her crying finally subsided, and though she still clung to him, it seemed she was relaxing to the point of allowing herself to enjoy it. He was becoming more and more aroused and he wanted his bride to feel it too. Suddenly she pressed her nails into his back and began to scream his name, but this time with pleasure. "Oh my, god, Ricky! Ricky – oh yes, Rick, Rick, Ricky!" After hearing the pleasure in her screams he exploded inside of her right along with her orgasm. As she continued to scream, she wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him like a vice.

They laid side by side in each other's arms – exhausted. Lucy surprised Ricky when she sat up and drew the sheet over them. And then she curled up in his arms and rested her head on his chest. "That – was – amazing", he told her, still breathless. She clung to him silently and then he felt her tears hit his chest. "Hey", he said quietly. "Why the tears, honey?" She lifted her head off his chest to look at him. "It was amazing – I love you more than I could ever tell you and I want to always make you happy like this and I want to be the best wife I can."

He held her tighter as she buried her face in his chest and sobbed. He has had sex many times in his life, but this was definitely the first time he has made love – and it was with the love of his life." He had never felt so much emotion in his life and he figured that's what she was releasing through her tears. He wasn't sure how it was going to turn out when he first entered her and how it made him feel as though he was hurting her in the worst way. But as he laid there holding his baby, he never felt so much love in his life. He finally knew what the afterglow was all about and he was going to make sure they would never lose it as the years went on.

Many moments later, after reassuring Lucy of their wonderful future together, she rose from the bed to use the bathroom and he slipped his pants on and walked out to the balcony and sat in the white wicker chair. He thought back to Lucy's words and what seemed to be overwhelming feeling of urgency with her and he wondered even more what her mother had said to her. But did he dare ask?

Ricky looked up and saw Lucy standing in the doorway, wrapped in the sheet. He gave her a smile and said, "Come here, baby." She walked over and he guided her in his lap. She rested her head against his shoulder as he cradled her. "Honey", he began softly. "I don't want you feeling so anxious about being my wife, in fact, I want you to feel safe with me and I want to make you as happy as you make me." She released the top of the sheet and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, honey", she told him and lightly kissed his neck.

After a moment of blissful silence, Lucy spoke up. "I'm thankful that you checked us into a secluded and private area." He smiled and silently agreed. But then he asked, "Why is that, baby?" She lifted her head and looked up at him. "Well, I was a bit loud", she said coyly and bit down on her lip. He chuckled quietly while he slid his hand under the front of the sheet to caress her hip and said, "Honey, I think it's quite normal. Many people make love, you know." She gave him a smile and said, "Well, yes, but no other woman is as lucky as I am to have such a handsome and loving Latin like you." He returned the smile and pressed his lips against hers. When the kiss broke, Ricky said, "I'm the lucky one, my baby."


End file.
